Love Like Woe
by LuvMeSumGlee
Summary: Sam wants to sing a song to Quinn and enlists Rachel's help


**Author's Note: I know this is a really random pairing for me, since I almost exclusively write St. Berry, but I had a weird dream where Sam sang this song, and I kind of built this story around that. I hope you guys like it. Review and let me know if I'm actually capable of writing something other than St. Berry!**

I really need to stay out of other peoples' business.

It started like any other day, with me getting to the choir room early to practice before the other glee clubbers arrived. The room was always deserted, so I was shocked when I heard voices coming out the door as I approached. I hesitated in the doorway, realizing it was Sam and Quinn doing the talking, although it was quickly escalating into shouting.

"I can't believe you're dumping me for that mohawked douche!" Sam exclaimed. I knew I shouldn't be there, but my feet seemed glued in place.

"He's the father of my child, Sam," Quinn retorted harshly. "He and I have a connection you and I never could," she added, her voice softening a little. "I'm sorry." With that, she turned to leave and all at once they saw me. "Wow, Berry. Eavesdrop much?" she said icily. I stood with my mouth hanging open, and Quinn stalked out of the room before I had a chance to answer. Sam sank into a chair, head in his hands. Then he stood and kicked a chair angrily. He spun to face me, his ice blue eyes bright with unshed tears. He was breathing hard, his muscular chest heaving. His gaze was so intense and so, well, _hot_ that I struggled to look away.

"I'm sorry," I finally spat out. "I should go." I turned on my heel to leave.

"Rachel, wait," he said. I turned around, looking at him in confusion. If I remembered correctly, he had never spoken directly to me before now.

"Yes, Sam?" I answered uneasily. He looked down, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. When he looked back up at me, I could see an idea forming in his mind.

"Well, I've noticed that you guys seem to have this…thing where you sing to each other about personal stuff during glee." I was about to protest that glee was all business and we did nothing of the sort, but when I thought about it, I realized he was right. "Anyways," he continued, "I was wondering if you could help me sing a song to Quinn. I'm not that confident about my voice yet, and you're just so good. I figured you could give me lessons…" He trailed off, looking at me imploringly. I bit my lip, then slowly nodded.

"Ok," I said. "I'll help you."

*GLEE*

"Hello, Sam. Come in," I said, stepping back to let him enter my house.

"Thanks again for your help, Rachel," he said as he walked into my living room.

"What's that for?" I asked, gesturing to the guitar case he was setting on my couch.

"I figured I'd play guitar for my song," Sam said, looking a little confused. I shook my head, stepping between him and his instrument of choice.

"Every time you've sang for the class, you've had your guitar to hide behind. We're going to get you out of your comfort zone," I said with a devilish grin. Bringing out the best in other performers was what I lived for. By the slightly scared look on Sam's face, I could tell I was coming off as a little crazy, so I backed off. "Let's start with some scales." Sam nodded.

"Um, okay. Sounds good." I was once again struck by how lovely Sam's voice was. Sure, he was no Jesse, but his voice was much better than Finn's. Instantly I felt ashamed for thinking badly about my boyfriend. "What?" Sam asked when he noticed I had stopped singing with him. "Was I that bad?" he asked self-consciously.

"No you were fine. Good, actually," I replied quickly. "I don't think we need to warm up anymore. Let's move on to the song. Now if I were in your shoes, I would pick a Broadway song, but since that's not really your style, I selected something more 'Top 40.'" I stopped abruptly, realizing I was babbling. Sam was looking at me with interest though, not like Finn's blank expression when I talk too much. He just nodded.

"Awesome, what song?" he asked. I handed him the music. He looked at it and I watched as a smile spread across his face. "Let's get to it then."

*GLEE*

"Will you stop laughing?" Sam exclaimed. I continued to giggle, the sound filling the empty choir room.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but," I took a steadying breath, "it's a good thing you have your good looks and your voice because you're an absolutely terrible dancer," I pointed out, starting to chuckle again. Sam looked offended, before raising his eyebrows at me.

"Are you saying I'm good-looking Rachel?" he asked with a smirk, his eyes sparkling flirtatiously. I flipped my hair over my shoulder, trying to seem casual.

"Of course not," I said non-chalantly, hoping he wouldn't notice me blushing. "Now come on, you need to loosen up," I told him. I stepped closer to him, reaching up to put my hands on his shoulders. "Now just bend your knees and sway," I instructed. As we did so, I wished I had done this while standing behind him to avoid the intense eye contact I was enduring right now. I was completely faithful to Finn, but I always seemed to get lost in Sam's clear blue eyes.

"How am I doing?" he asked not breaking my gaze. Finally I looked away and actually assessed his dancing.

"Adequate," I said.

"Adequate?" he asked in disbelief. "How's this for adequate?" Then with a mischievous grin on his face he lunged forward and started tickling me.

"Sam, stop!" I shrieked, turning to try to run away, but he caught me and pulled me back against him, lifting me up off the ground. "I mean it!" I screamed, kicking my legs as laughter bubbled out of my mouth. Sam was laughing too.

"And what's gonna happen if I don't?" he asked.

"This!" I cried as I firmly planted my feet on the ground and spun around to tickle him back.

"No, don't!" he yelled, laughing all the more. Then we both stopped. We stood there, staring at each other, me encircled in his arms, panting for breath. He leaned forward ever so slightly, and suddenly I pictured his beautiful full lips pressed against mine.

"I can't do this," I said pushing him away. He looked at me in shock, then shook his head as if trying to clear it.

"I'm sorry," he muttered before bolting out the door. Suddenly I heard snickering from the choir room's other entrance. I turned to see Santana standing there.

"Oh my God, you're in love with Sam," she said in disbelief.

"No, of course not," I protested. Santana scoffed.

"Please, you are so into him. I have _eyes_. It's totally obvious," she retorted, walking into the room, a distinctly evil glint in her dark eyes. I bit my lip.

"Please don't tell Finn," I pleaded. Santana let out a cruel laugh.

"I doubt Finn would care. That's nothing compared to what _we've_ been doing." I looked at her in shock, trying to make sense of what she was saying. "Finn and I have been hooking up for weeks now," she explained, getting way too much joy out of telling me. "Don't take it personally; a guy always has a soft spot for his first." I tried to speak, but the only sound that came out was a strangled whimper. She grinned. "That's right, I took your boyfriend's virginity," she said. Then she walked past me, bumping into me with her shoulder. "See you at practice, Berry."

*GLEE*

"Rach, please-" Finn pleaded.

"Don't!" I shouted, cutting him off. "You cheated on me with Santana. We're through," I said. I sat on one side of the choir room and Finn sat on the other. The rest of the glee club stared at us in shocked silence. Sam was sitting to my right, and he gave my knee a squeeze. I looked over and gave him a tentative smile. Mr. Schue walked in and I gave Sam a nod. Today was the day he was going to sing his song to Quinn. He raised his hand.

"Mr. Schue? I have a song I'd like to sing," Sam said.

"All right. Have at it," Mr. Schue said, gesturing for Sam to come to the front of the room. Sam stood and turned to face us with a cocky grin.

"I think it'll be obvious to everyone who this song is about," he said, staring straight at Quinn. Then he gave me a wink before signaling for the band to begin. Brad played the opening piano intro and Sam spun smoothly on his heel before singing.

_I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable_

_But I'm finding out love's unreliable_

_I'm giving all I got to make you stay_

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

Quinn's expression was a mixture of shock and embarrassment, and Puck looked like he wanted to beat Sam up, but everyone else was clearly enjoying the song. I smiled at Sam in encouragement. He grinned back, turning his attention away from Quinn. He stood directly in front of me.

_Cuz you're a pretty little windstorm on the boulevard_

_Something like a sunset, you're a shooting star_

_And I might drive myself insane_

_If those lips aren't speaking my name_

He began to sway, doing the little dancing I could teach him.

_Cuz I've got some intuition and maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction, you got me on a mission_

_Oh darling can I get a break somehow_

He dropped down to his knees, looking like an adorable puppy dog as he sang the next line.

_How could I say no?_

He sprung up to continue the chorus, the glee club providing the background vocals.

_She's got a love like woe (whoa-oh oh-oh oh-oh)_

_Girl's got a love like woe_

He looked back at Quinn again.

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Cuz you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong, then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again_

Sam turned back to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me up to dance with him. He skipped forward to the bridge, dancing around me while I stood there grinning at him like an idiot.

_Cause we only have one life_

_The timing and the moment_

_All seem so right_

_So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_

_Would you say you're mine?_

He took my hand and spun me in so I was pressed against him, his arm slung around my body. We swayed together as the rest of the glee club (minus Puck, Quinn, and Finn) got out of their seats to dance along with the final chorus.

_She's got a love like woe (whoa-oh oh-oh oh-oh)_

_Girl's got a love like woe_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Cuz you're bringing me in and you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong, but you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again_

The song ended and everyone cheered. I turned to Sam in disbelief. He was grinning and blushing, looking nervous.

"Rachel, I know you literally just broke up with Finn, but, well, I think I'm in love with you," Sam explained quickly. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked, his voice shaking a little with nerves. I smiled so wide, I felt like my face was going to split.

"Absolutely," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him in for a heated kiss.

"Whoa," Sam said when we finally parted. I laughed.

"Yeah, whoa."


End file.
